The Eris Dating Game
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Sequel to Groom of Eris and genderswap version of the Discord Dating Game Barbara is forced to play a dating game hosted by Eris. She has to choose between three eligible bachelors. Unknown to the dragon, this game is a ploy to settle a love triangle that has developed. Who will Barbara choose?


**Hello and Welcome.**

 **Whether you are a new fan, a returning fan or just curious about my stories; I welcome you.**

 **I want to thank everyone who enjoyed Groom of Eris. I could have ended things there, however, I feel i could do more with the series. After seeing a fanart of Screwloose (Screwball's male counterpart) with Mothball's genderswap, i felt that i should continue the series.**

 **Person: You're finally giving us Son of Eris?**

 **Nope...not yet at least. I think it's going to take some time before i get to Son of Eris, but you guys will get it eventually. Today, i am going to do something different. I am still genderswapping one of Disney Fanatic's stories, but it's not Daughter of Discord. What i am genderswapping instead is...**

 **The Discord Dating Game**

 **Does anyone remember the pairing that came out of Groom of Eris.**

 **Eris/Butterscotch: Not that one.**

 **Bubble Berry/Red Heels: Not that one either.**

 **Dusk Shine/Flare Warden: Still better than Flashlight, but no.**

 **DF/Discord: These two weren't even in the story. Well, Discord wasn't but DF might have had a small cameo.**

 **No, I am talking about Applejack/Barbara/Elusive. Well, it's time that we finally resolve this little love triangle, but we're going to do it Eris style.**

 **Now, unlike the Discord Dating Game, i am giving you guys two additional chapters. Now, this is not to offend the original source material, but i thought i might give this story what the original story lacked. Now, i don't blame DF for this, but there was always one problem that stuck to me other than the story being short. The beginning was good, the concept was great, the middle part with the game and the questions were great...the ending and the resolution of AppleSpike...well let's not go into the details. I would rather Spike be with Applejack than Rarity, but i thought it would be more like them being alone and talking it out.**

 **So, what's AJ and Barbara's relationship in this story? I think Barbara has taken notice of AJ, but the majority of her heart still wants Elusive. Applejack is still in love with Barbara, but he cares about Barbara's happiness even if it is with the wrong stallion.**

 **I also want to thank Misskoifishpony for help inspiring me to write this. Her "Operatic Angel" story served as a footnote of where to take Applejack and Barbara. "The Discord Dating Game" helped as well, but i am giving equal thanks to both stories here.**

 **I am not sure if i mentioned this but Happy Birthday DF. I hope you enjoy this gift. If not, then too bad.**

 **So, without any further ado, let's begin.**

 **The Eris Dating Game**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. Eris Dating Game is based on the Discord Dating Game by Disney Fanatic 2364._

Chapter 1: The Dating Game

Applejack attended to the apple trees as usual. He needed to keep his mind off Barbara. Every waking minute, his mind was full of memories of loving that dragon. Applejack wanted her to be happy, yet AJ felt Elusive wasn't the right stallion for her. It didn't feel right to love someone who doesn't love you back. he prepared to hit a tree on top of a hill. It was adorn with delicious, mouth-watering apples.

"Well, here we go," AJ positioned himself to hit the tree so the apples will fall in the five buckets that AJ placed there. However, instead of hitting the tree, he hit a dark wall and Applejack was in a dark room.

"What in tarnation?"

"Applejack, is that you?" a voice called from the left.

"Dusk Shine, Applejack?" the voice to the right shouted.

"Elusive?" Both Dusk and Applejack shouted.

"What's going on here?" AJ asked as he tried to find out what was going on. He couldn't see much, but he could tell that he was inside an immoveable box.

"I don't know, I was reading _Mythical Figures and Facts_ and I suddenly wound up here." The purple alicorn said.

"Where are we?" Elusive wondered.

Suddenly, a voice boomed in an echoed. "LADIES AND GENTLECOLTS, welcome to the Dating Game."

The lights went on and the three colts found themselves looking at a TV studio. Elusive shrieked seeing rows of embodied hands appearing out of nowhere and clapping.

The voice kept going: "Now, here is your hostess with the mostess. The goddess of Chaos herself, ERISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Eris appeared from the puff of smoke wearing a red velvet dress. She delivered a kiss to her claws and welcomed her audience. "Muah, Muah"

"Welcome one and all to The Eris Dating Game. It's a show where creatures of all sorts try to find the ones they truly love. In a moment, we will bring out the lucky bachelorette to choose between three eligible bachelors to go out on a date. Shall we meet the lucky stallions?"

"What?" All three said before the light shined on Elusive first.

"Our first bachelor is a fashion designer from Ponyville that is very popular with the Canterlot Elite. His hobbies including gem hunting, relaxing at the spa and did I mention he makes the most excellent of clothing lines? He is the element of generosity and has a little brother back home. Let's give it up for this amazing bachelor, Elusive."

Elusive couldn't resist. There was an audience and it would have been rude not to acknowledge those cheers, "Oh, you're too much. I adore you. I adore you."

"Yeah, you're too much," Applejack sarcastically stated as he heard the claps that didn't really need to exist. The light lit on him next.

"Our second contestant is a farm colt. He is a rodeo champ and the top athlete in Equestria. That pretty adequate for some pony that doesn't have wings."

"Hey?" AJ yelled.

"Hey is for horse. Anyways, he is a hayseed that runs his own farm, and apple orchard. He carries on that family business of his. He's a real family colt that has raised his little brother. His hobbies include lassoing, apple bucking, herding, and helping the orphans at the orphanage. This little pony is a talking truth serum, you ask him anything and he will answer you honestly. Please welcome Applejack."

Dusk Shine rolled his eyes, "Eris, what is the meaning of this?"

"Bachelor Number three has an interesting resume. He was the protégé of Prince Solaris for years, helped defeat Nightterror Nebula, Queen Umbra, King Metamorphosis and me…" Eris grumbled at the last one listed.

"I seem you have forgotten we were there too," Elusive shouted.

"He was able to vanish an Ursa Minor, perfected a time spell, finished Swirl Star the Magnificent's Secret Unfinished Masterpiece and has even earned the right to become a prince without even being born into the family; the hobbies of this alicorn including reading, magic, more reading, spending time with friends and even more reading. This colt is a serious book worm. Give it up for Dusk Shine."

"Eris!" Dusk barked.

"Yes Bachelor number three, the floor is yours." He turned the floor into the floor matching Dusk Shine's library.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dusk asked the draconequus.

"I'm doing my job, helping these poor unfortunate colts like you to not be single."

"Hey!" AJ exclaimed, "There ain't nothing wrong with bein' single."

"Think about it, gentlecolts. Aren't you tired of spending your nights alone? Resting on one side of your beds looking at the other side where no pony or creature remains. Don't you want your future to be filled with the one you love?"

Eris flew to Dusk Shine, "Aren't you tired of loving somepony that only cares about her job more than your feelings for her."

"Don't you want a mare to fall back on if certain Canterlot elite don't feel the same way?" Eris tempted Elusive.

Lastly she flew to Applejack and created some smoke images. "Aren't you tired of loving a creature that will never love you back?"

"You guys aren't considering going along with this?" Applejack turned to his friends. He didn't want to believe Eris at first.

"Well, it wouldn't help to consider our options," Elusive suggested.

"I am not sure, AJ what do you think?" Dusk thought about it.

AJ looked to the images of Barbara and him. He saw how happy they were until the gas image of Elusive brushed past the two and the dragoness following Elusive, leaving the smoke AJ to cry in his tears. "Yes, we just need to consider other ponies. We can't just assume the ones we love will be there for us. We have to see if our hearts will find love elsewhere."

Dusk Shine saw how much he was outvoted. "Alright fine, we will play this game."

"Marvelous," Eris cheered before returning back to the stage.

"HEY!" A voice called out, I think you are forgetting somepony."

Eris suddenly spots the poofy haired stallion, "Bubble Berry, What are you doing in here?"

"A last minute decision by the Writer."

Eris raised her brow for a moment before rolling with it. The four stallions say the box closing up again, but a light shined on each of them to give them some light.

"Let's bring out the bachelorette. This gal was raised by ponies since infancy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a pony! This little dragon has a big heart and a love for gems. Her hobbies include baking, cleaning, blindly following demands, getting birthday presents, dancing the conga, being the heroine of the Crystal Empire, and fanning over handsome stallions…Everypony clap for Barbara the dragoness!"

"Barbara!" All three colts said in union.

Bubble Berry was eating a cotton candy pie, "Eh, I saw it coming."

The dragoness materialized on a stool that was away from the three sealed boxes. "What the...where am i?"

"No no, I change my mind." Barbara was the last creature that Applejack was expecting. He had prepared his heart to find love elsewhere, not from the creature he couldn't love. He held his voice when he heard a helium voice coming out of him.

"What happened to…" Elusive was about to speak, but he heard the deep voice. "Oh, this seems different. Let me try, me…me…me…me…me…me…meeeeee!"

"Oh boy, what do I sound like?" Dusk Shine answered his question as he spoke, "Why do I sound like Snap Shot?"

"Sorry, I had to conceal your voices." Eris told them, "Can't have Barbara knowing who you all are."

"Ohhh, I want to try," Bubble Berry said… "Aw, I don't get a cool voice. Hang on a minute."

Bubble Berry goes through the voice selection. "Nope, no way, too Victorian…AH HA!"

"Cool, I sound like that girl who voiced Applejack in the Bride of Discord Audio Drama. Apples, Apples, Apples, " Bubble Berry clapped with excitement.

"Can anypony explain to me what is going on?" Barbara had never been so confused in her life.

"Well, we are here because of you. You have a chance to date one of Equestria's most eligible bachelors."

"Elusive?" Barbara squealed, "Elusive is in one of those boxes?"

The dragoness tried to run into one of the boxes; she quickly was morphed into a beaver by Eris.

"Not so fast, eager mcbeaver,"

Barbara crossed her claws when she was turned back into a dragon and placed on her stool lightly. "You also have two other dates, so don't count them out yet."

"I can't do this," Dusk Shine felt disgusted, "its Barbara for Solaris's sake."

"I can't believe Barbara thought I was an eligible bachelor?" Elusive felt flattered.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up too much," Applejack scoff before realizing the reality of the situation.

"I can't be here," Applejack and the others attempted to leave, only to be teleported back to their seats. "What the…"

"Should I be insulted?" Barbara inquired.

"Well, we can't have those stallions leave without confronting their feelings." She smirked to the middle box. "Shall we start you off with the first question?"

"Fire away Eris. The sooner I guess the box Elusive is in, the sooner I can go on my date," Barbara squealed before a stack of note cards popped in front of her, in which Barbara took the first one.

"What is your favorite color?..." The dragoness looked to the goddess, "Seriously?"

"The first question is always warm ups." Eris shrugged.

Elusive thought for a moment, "That is a tough one."

"Ha," He found the answer, "I would have to say purple."

"Purple," Barbara squeaked, "I'm purple."

"It's a tie between red and orange," Applejack stood there.

"Lavender for me," Dusk Shine thought about it.

"Pink for me," Bubble Berry was stuffing his face with a chocolate pie.

Eris goes up to Bubble Berry, "Where did you get the chocolate pie?"

"I found it,"

Eris tossed the pie out of Bubble Berry's hooves. She turned back to find that another chocolate pie was in Bubble Berry's hooves and the stallion ate it up. "Moving on…."

The first note card combusted, thus Barbara slip out the next question, "Bachelors, If we were on a date and my dress was covered in manicure, would you laugh?"

"Well, I wouldn't laugh, but I would be slightly off putted by the smell." Elusive honestly told him.

"I would give you a bath immediately," Dusk Shine said.

Applejack thought about his response, "Well, I wouldn't laugh at you falling in the mud. But, a little mud didn't kill anypony. I would clean you up like Dus…Bachelor number one, then I would….actually I wouldn't mind the smell of manure."

"We would just have our date in the mud," Bubble Berry said playing paddle ball with his mane.

Eris teleports to the stallion, "How are you doing that?"

"The better question is how can I not do this?"

Eris took away the paddle ball, but saw Bubble Berry fiddling with a small hoof held device. Eris returned to Barbara, who was already reading the next question.

"If we went out on a date, would you allow me to pay for the date?" Barbara asked.

"I would absolutely make you pay for it," Dusk answered. He did this intentionally for Barbara.

"Well, I am in the firm belief that a stallion should pay for the date. There is no need to waste your money. You are in good hooves." Elusive told her.

Applejack took a moment to consider his answer. "Like number one, I do believe stallions should be the ones to pay for the date. However, there shouldn't be a price on love. It's not about whom pays for dinner or any activities, it's about the time you spend with that creature. There will always be bits lying around, but it's the time you spend with that mare, stallion, or whatever creature you are with is precious and priceless."

Eris stopped when she heard Applejack's words. The draconequus looked down seeing Barbara's heart skipping a beat.

"I have to agree, it doesn't matter how much money is spent. Having fun is what makes dates fun."

Eris teleports to Bubble Berry, Eris found him wearing a blue beret. "Bachelor number four, where did you get that hat?"

"Do you like it? I got it from an orange Pegasus. She told me I could wear it just as long as I gave it back to her."

Eris glared and had the hat burned. Bubble Berry scooped up the ashes, "Oh no, the hat."

"It's just a hat."

"You don't understand, she will not be a happy camper when she finds her hat like this."

"What's the worst she could do to me? She has no power."

"I don't know, she can be very threatening." Bubble Berry feared.

"Threatening? She is as harmless as a box full of kittens." Eris laughed it off.

The Lady of Chaos returned to the dragon's side. The last card landed in the claws of Barbara. Barbara read the question to herself and blushed. She took in a moment before opening her eyes.

"If you know me in real life, what are your feelings towards me?" Barbara asked them.

"Hey, that's not a fair question," Applejack yelled.

Dusk Shine stepped forward, "You're like a little sister to me."

Barbara heard his response and sighed, "I think you are just the cutest little thing that I want to touch those cheeks."

A blush appeared on the dragon's cheeks. "Bachelor number two,"

Applejack froze. There was no way he could answer such a question. Applejack couldn't run away. He had to face this. He shivered as if he was in the cold. Sweat was brushing down his coat. If he could faint, he would.

"Bachelor number three…your answer." Eris tapped on the box.

"Are you alright?" Elusive tapped on AJ's wall.

"Is everything alright over there?" Barbara stood up and walked over to the box in the middle.

"Wait, you can't go…"

Barbara walked in front of the door that the remaining bachelor hasn't answered her question.

"You haven't answered yet. Are you afraid of telling me? It's okay if you're scared. Everyone is scared of confessions; even I am scared of confessing my feelings. However, confessing your feelings is a lot better than keeping them hidden. If you bury your feelings and never let them out, then you'll regret it. I'll understand."

Applejack sighed. Barbara had a point. If he held back from telling how he felt, he would regret it. He took in a breath before announcing his feelings, "Barbara…the truth is…I actually…like you."

Dusk Shine and Elusive both turned to hear the stallion's words, "What?"

Barbara stepped back a little hearing the sudden confession.

"I've had these feelings for you for a few years. I couldn't act upon them because of…him." Applejack darted his eyes at Elusive, "I just thought it was a small attraction. Yet, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You're intelligent, hilarious, noble, and beyond adorable. There's not a creature like you. I've had this fear that you wouldn't love me back or be with the one you truly love. I love you so much it hurts. The pain of seeing you with him is too much to bear. I want to be with you. I want to be your other half. I want to be the stallion you wake up to and is the last thing you see when you go to sleep. I want to make you the happiest dragon alive. Even if it means your happiness will be with another."

"Sometimes…I think I really do love you." Applejack said.

Dusk Shine and Elusive's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe Applejack had feelings for Barbara. The dragon smiled. She never expected somepony to have feelings for her. She hoped that Elusive was the one saying those words.

"Well…that was…touching," Eris was shocked how Applejack just revealed his feelings. She could have uncovered the box to allow Barbara to see who it was, but Eris stopped herself.

"Well Barbara, you have heard from the bachelors…who do you pick?"

"I ummm…." Barbara was hesitate on which one she would pick. It was between boxes two and three.

"I will pick box…"

"What's going on in here?"

Every pony noticed Butterscotch opened the door. Eris was shocked to see the Pegasus there.

"Butterscotch, my darling, is everything alright? Did you need to use the bathroom?"

"This is the bathroom?" Dusk Shine raised a brow.

"That explains so much," Elusive almost barfed.

"I was actually looking for you," Butterscotch said as he saw behind Eris's back. Butterscotch saw her friends and Barbara in what appeared to be in a game show. "Why does Elusive sound like me when I had the poison joke?"

"Elusive is in there?" Barbara's eyes sparkled when Butterscotch revealed Elusive's box. She turned to the right and knew Butterscotch was staring at the box at the far end.

"Butters, you ruined the surprise. Barbara was about to reveal who she would have picked." Eris vanished the stage. The box was lifted to reveal Dusk Shine, Applejack and Elusive.

"What a minute, where's Bubble Berry?" Eris saw that they were one bachelor short.

"BUBBLE BERRY WAS NEVER HERE! Please leave a message at the sound of the beep." A tape recorder stood at the lonely stool.

"Wait a minute, my choices were Elusive, Applejack and Dusk Shine," Barbara felt disgusted on the last choice.

"Hey, we had no choice," Dusk said, "Oh my voice returned."

"Eris, you knew I loved Elusive, why did you invite these two?"

Applejack tried to escape slowly, but Eris stepped on his tail and moved him back. "Dusk Shine I invited because I needed a laugh."

"Ha ha," Dusk Shine sarcastically laughed.

"I invited Johnny Appleseed over here because I needed to resolve this love triangle. It's getting really annoying and it needs to end today."

"Love…triangle," Barbara was confused. She loved Elusive, yet why would Eris insist on calling it a love triangle. "That doesn't make any sense. How could this be a love triangle. I love Elusive…in order for a love triangle to work…Applejack would have to…love…me…"

It took Barbara mere seconds to realize how it was a love triangle. She then focused on each box and remembered the last question's answers.

'You're like a little sister to me,' Barbara knew that was Dusk

'You're so adorable that i want to touch those cheeks' Barbara was confused. She knew that couldn't be Applejack. That was Elusive.

That only meant the voice she heard telling her that he loved her was...

Applejack…likes me?" Barbara turned to AJ. She saw him backing away slowly.

"AJ," Barbara approached him. She wanted to see if it was true. Did Applejack love her? She didn't know. How could she not have known? It was usually the stallions that were clueless, but she never expected to be loved by someone else. It confused her, yet she wanted to confirm with AJ if it was true or not.

His heart was beating. He saw everypony's eyes were trained on him. The apple farmer saw Barbara getting closer and closer to him. Barbara wanted to know his feelings. She want to know when he started to love her.

"Applejack..."

'I don't love you, i love Elusive' Applejack knew that Barbara wouldn't feel the same way. His head was pounding and his heart ached. He couldn't accept this fate. He couldn't hear her answer. He felt more terrified than the time with the timber wolves. He froze in place. Applejack saw Barbara approaching him. He was literally backed into a corner.

He couldn't accept this. He just couldn't.

'She'll never love me' Applejack accepted before he leaped over Barbara and galloped out of the room. He left a trail of tears behind. He would have to face her eventually, but he wasn't ready to face her.

"Applejack!" Barbara saw the stallion running out of the bathroom. She looked to Elusive and then at the entrance to the bathroom door. Her heart was so confused. She loved Elusive, yet she remembered hearing of Applejack's confession. Her heart pounded like crazy when she heard it. Barb wanted to hear Elusive's feelings, but her main focus was on understanding Applejack's feelings.

He had loved her. How did she not see through his feelings. "I'm such an idiot,"

'I didn't know' she told her mind as she follows the traces of the stallion's hoof prints.

The room grew silent. Eris snapped her fingers to return everyone back to their homes. In her chaotic mind, she just wanted to help end the love triangle. Eris sat down on the toilet with her husband flying over to her in support.

"I was only trying to help." Eris said with a sigh.

"I know dear," Butterscotch patted his wife for her effort, "However, now it is up to Applejack and Barbara to resolve things."

Dusk Shine returned to his books and felt concerned for Barbara. Elusive attended to the clothing designs while also keeping track of his front door in case Barbara came by. Bubble Berry was dropped in front of Sugar Cube Corners.

"That was a fun game. It was a lot better than the Discord Dating Game. I wonder what the next chapter will be about?"

* * *

 **Well, that was certainly a thing that just happened. You guys didn't expect that i would end it with Applejack running away did you? Originally, he was going to say more, but i felt i should save it for next chapter.**

 **THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THE PIG GOES OINK! THE PIG GOES OINK!**

 **I am just curious if anyone noticed the Easter egg I put in this chapter. I want to see how many people will notice the Easter egg I put in here.**

 **I didn't do that much changes from the actual version, but i touched the Eris dating game up just a little.**

 **I was laughing so hard at the Bubble Berry bits in this chapter. he is right, that orange mare won't be happy about her hat being burnt. But, i assume she has more.**

 **So, Did you like this chapter? Tell me your thoughts on it and I hope you are hyped for the next chapter. It will be either a great treat or very anti climactic.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
